


Private Emotion

by OroroNebbia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OroroNebbia/pseuds/OroroNebbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari Kyoya, jefe del comité de disciplina del instituto Namimori y guardián de la nube de la decima generación Vongola, era simplemente todo un caso, por decirlo en pocas y simples palabras, antisocial, al parecer algo claustrofóbico, agresivo, y de mal temperamento, era todo lo opuesto al joven Dino Cavallone, el que tenía como letal falta su propia torpeza,</p><p>¿Cómo podría siquiera sobrevivir ante Hibari Kyoya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Emotion

Cada noche interminable, cada cielo oscuro, todas y cada una de las cosas en el mundo tienen su contra parte, su opuesto, su otra mitad, aquella que le completa. El descubrir quién era su otra mitad había sido uno de los motores de su vida, el soñar con esa persona que estaría a su lado para siempre, sin importar lo torpe que era y lo torpe que podía llegar a ser, es persona le amaría solo a él.

 

 

-       _Es nuestra emoción privada…-_ soltó en un susurro mientras acariciaba aquel cabello negro.

Cada cielo oscuro tiene su luna brillante ¿No te das cuenta que tu eres mi luna en el cielo?, mi cielo…

 

-       _Quedate a mi lado._

 

Su sueño siempre había sido conocer a esa persona, pero al parecer el destino quería poner a prueba su corazón y la fuerza de su determinación.

 

En el instante que posó sus ojos almendra en el japonés supo de inmediato que el destino acababa de llamar a su puerta, de manera abrupta y dolorosa, en su efecto en forma de un par de tonfas.

 

Dino le había prometido al joven futuro decimo jefe de la familia Vongola que le ayudaría, que se encargaría del agresivo guardián de la nube y así lo haría, y así lo hizo.

 

Hibari Kyoya, jefe del comité de disciplina del instituto Namimori y guardián de la nube de la decima generación Vongola, era simplemente todo un caso, por decirlo en pocas y simples palabras, antisocial, al parecer algo claustrofóbico, agresivo, y de mal temperamento, era todo lo opuesto al joven Dino Cavallone, el que tenía como letal falta su propia torpeza, ¿Cómo podría siquiera sobrevivir ante Hibari Kyoya?

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

_Tuvieron que pasar solo unas horas y muchos golpes para que el joven jefe Cavallone se diera cuenta por donde debía lograr la atención del guardián Vongola. A Hibari lo movía el poder, la fuerza física, la idea de un combate le entretenía por sobre todas las cosas, con tal de que su oponente pudiera mantener su ritmo. Con Hibari las palabras y el razonamiento son simplemente inútiles, solo la fuerza sacaría respuesta del agresivo adolescente._

-       **_¿Te quedaras allí tirado todo el día? –_** _inquirió el moreno con una sonrisa de medio lado en los labios, moviendo ágilmente las tonfas en sus manos._

****

-       **_No –_** _fue la escueta respuesta de Dino, el que después de meditarlo bastante, y después de recibir una buena tanda de golpes, había tomado al decisión de que no valía la pena contener su fuerza contra Hibari, que si el adolescente quería una pelea, la tendría. – Comencemos – dijo el rubio sujetando con firmeza el látigo entre sus manos._

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

_Dino nunca fue de la clase de personas que se rendía con facilidad, muy por el contrario. Dino Cavallone era tenaz y perseverante, rasgos que había desarrollado a causa de su torpe forma de ser, por ello, no se rendiría, pelearía con Hibari hasta que este le viera como un individuo fuerte y aceptara el entrenamiento que este quería darle, Dino sabía que con su ayuda, Hibari sería capaz de volverse aun más fuerte de lo que ya era. Pero todo esto no era para nada fácil, no solo el mantener el ritmo del japonés era toda una odisea, el mantenerse concentrado en la pelea también lo era, las manos fuertes de Hibari sujetando con firmeza sus tonfas, su cabello revuelto, sus ojos dilatados ante la visión de sangre, el sudor perlando su piel, bajando por su rostro, deslizándose por su cuello, desapareciendo con descaro bajo su ropa, una mirada admirativa de aquella obra de arte oriental y Dino terminaba tres metros en el aire con un preciso tonfaso en el cuerpo, ¿Es que acaso Hibari sentía la mirada de Dino? ¿Podía acaso percibir las nada sanas intenciones en sus pensamientos? Dino se pegó una cachetada mental ¡¡Es que acaso no se daba cuenta!! ¡¡Hibari es solo un niño!! ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿16? Dino ya era mayor de edad, no podía darse el lujo de fantasear con un menor de edad, muchos menos si ese menor de edad se trataba de Hibari Kyoya, rey de su propio sub mundo._

_Llevaba poco más de dos días solo peleando con Hibari, y el cansancio comenzaba a hacerse evidente en los movimientos de los dos, solo un poco mas lentos, solo un poco más difíciles de ejecutar. ¡Dios! ¡Debían terminar esto ahora o acabarían por desmayarse! Era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Dino, cuando pudo notar un leve balanceo en el movimiento de Hibari._

-       **_¿Estas bien? –_** _inquirió el rubio con cierta duda, era en momentos como estos en los que agradecía de todo corazón el entrenamiento espartano que Reborn le había hecho pasar, gracias a ello aun tenia algo de fuerzas, aun podía soportar un poco más, el adolescente frente a el parecía haber llegado al fin a su límite._

-       **_Pelea –_** _fue lo único que dijo Hibari para luego levantar sus tonfas, y caer desmayado al suelo. Dino abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y se acercó al adolescente caído._

-       **_Creo que aquí termina nuestra pelea Kyoya. –_** _el nombre del joven guardián sonaba exquisito en sus labios._

_Sin decir nada mas, tomó en sus brazos al japonés y haciéndole una indicación a Romario, el que tomó las armas caídas, salieron de la azotea rumbo a la enfermería del instituto Namimori, el subordinado de Kyoya, les guiaba a través de los pasillos._

-       **_Gracias por tu ayuda –_** _dijo Dino a quien les había guiado, mientras dejaba a Hibari recostado en una de las camas, el rubio sonrió, el adolescente se veía tan inofensivo al dormir._

-       **_No hay de que –_** _Dino comenzó  a acercarse a la puerta para poder salir, cuando se detuvo._

****

-       **_Por favor, dile a Kyoya que comenzaremos el entrenamiento una vez que se recupere por completo._**

-       **_¿Kyoya? –_** _nadie, ni siquiera él como su fiel servidor se atrevía a decir el nombre de pila del jefe del comité de disciplina, y ahora el rubio acababa de decirlo como si no fuera la gran cosa._

****

-       **_Nos veremos –_** _y tras eso, salió de la enfermería seguido de cerca por Romario._

_Su relación acababa de avanzar, de simples oponentes, a maestro y estudiante._

_Las cosas avanzaban, lentas pero seguro._

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

-       _¿Qué haces aquí?_

-       _Me pareció una buena idea ahorrar agua._

-       _Pervertido._

-       _¿Por qué eres así de malo conmigo Kyoya? –_ soltó con una risita.

 

-       _Herbívoro ¿Qué se supone que estas tocando?_ – inquirió enarcando una ceja.

 

-       _Nada que no haya tocado antes –_ le respondió el rubio.

 

Ambos se encontraban bajo la ducha, Hibari directamente bajo esta. Dino mientras tanto rodeaba su cintura por la espalda, dejando que sus manos vagaran libres por esa piel sedosa de la cual era adicto, sus cuerpos tan cerca que ni el aire pasaba entre ellos.

 

-       _Me encanta tu piel Kyoya –_ susurró el rubio en el oído del menor. ¿Cuántos años llevaban juntos ya? ¿4? ¿5? Hibari no era más un niño, era un joven alto, atractivo y letal, y solo Dino era el que podía tocarle, solo é podía ver todas esas facetas que nadie más tenia permitido ver o siquiera imaginar.

 

Su relación había tomado tiempo, paciencia y mucha perseverancia, cosas de las cuales el jefe Cavallone gozaba, poco a poco había logrado la atención de Hibari, después logrado su interese, con algo más de tiempo había logrado convivir con el japonés, sin golpes de por medio, solo escuetas palabras. Con mucha paciencia había logrado convertirse en una constante en la vida de Hibari, lo demás se había dado con algo de suerte y ayuda del destino. Dino rió al recordar aquello.

 

-       _¿De qué te ríes ahora?_

-       _Nada, solo recordando. –_ le dijo al japonés para luego depositar un beso en el cuello de Hibari.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

_Un nuevo día había llegado y con el una nueva sesión de entrenamiento. Dino y Hibari se encontraban como de costumbre en la azotea del instituto Namimori, el sol brillaba sobre sus cabezas, el rubio había arrojado a un lado su chaqueta y Hibari había perdido la suya en el proceso. El rubio levantó la vista hacia el cielo, su respiración estaba acelerada a causa del ejercicio, el joven japonés estaba en iguales condiciones._

-       **_Ataca –_** _indicó el jefe Cavallone, de inmediato el moreno obedeció y se arrojó a atacar al rubio con las tonfas listas._

_El choque de metal con musculo, el sonido del látigo estirándose, golpes secos y precisos, movimientos rápidos, pasos perfectamente dados._

-       **_¡Con fuerza! –_** _exclamó el rubio desenrollando su látigo y con un movimiento limpio atrapar la muñeca izquierda de Hibari, aprovechándose de esto, el moreno sujetó el látigo y se acercó al rubio dispuesto a asestarle un preciso golpe en el rostro, pero Dino predijo eso y se movió a tiempo, lo que sucedió después puede solo ser denominado accidente._

****

_Dino hizo un mal movimiento con su pie al retroceder, lo que acabó con que tropezara, cayendo hacia atrás, en el proceso llevándose consigo al moreno, como resultado quedo el rubio en el suelo con la espalda adolorida y con Hibari sobre él, aun con la muñeca firmemente sujeta por el látigo._

-       **_Herbívoro inútil –_** _escuchó que dijo el japonés en un susurro, Dino supo de inmediato que el golpe de represalia llegaría en segundos, pero no lo hizo._

-       **_¿Estas bien Kyoya? –_** _Inquirió el rubio sentándose, quedando así Hibari de rodillas entre las piernas de Dino._

-       **_Continuemos –_** _dijo el moreno haciendo el ademan de colocarse de pie, pero el mayor le detuvo sujetando el látigo y manteniéndole en su lugar – **Herbívoro –** amenazó Hibari, a lo que pudo escuchar la suave risa del rubio._

-       **_Después de esto, puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras –_** _dijo Dino, notando como el japonés enarcaba una de sus cejas, y sin poder resistirlo mas, le plantó un beso al menor, solo fueron unos escasos segundos en lo que pudo disfrutar de los labios cálidos del menor, antes de que un tonfaso le regresara a la realidad._

_Pero valió la pena, fue lo único que podía pensar Dino mientras Hibari le atacaba a matar._

_Hoy, sería un largo día._

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

Una vez terminada su ducha, o más bien su sesión de sexo “en” la ducha, ambos salieron del cuarto de baño para así dirigirse a sus respectivas maletas para sacar un cambio de ropa. Se encontraban de viaje en Japón, acompañando a la familia Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Decimo jefe de la familia estaba llevando a cabo unos tratos con unas empresas japonesas que querían invertir en el área de investigación de la familia, por una cuestión de seguridad, el jefe viajaba con todos sus guardianes, y Dino en su afán de querer ayudar se había ofrecido para asistir al joven Vongola en lo que este pudiera necesitar, aunque esa era una de las razones por las cuales había aceptado acompañar a Tsuna, sino que también para estar con su querido Kyoya.

 

-       _Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde –_ soltó el japonés sacando al rubio de sus cavilaciones.

 

-       _Romario nos llevará –_ indicó Dino terminando de ponerse la chaqueta, escoltando al moreno fuera de la habitación.

 

 

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo del hotel rumbo al ascensor, una distancia prudente  entre ellos, sus rostros serios e inexpresivos, quienes les vieran no podrían siquiera imaginar lo que habían estado haciendo en su habitación solo unos minutos atrás. Una vez que entraron en el ascensor, Dino no pudo evitar pasar su mirada por su acompañante, sonriendo para si mismo al saber que solo él había visto y vería facetas de Kyoya que nadie nunca jamás vería.

 

-       _Deja de sonreír como idiota Bronco – Soltó Hibari dibujando una sonrisa de_ medio lado – _Casi puedo adivinar lo que piensas._

-       _No dudo de ello Kyoya –_ el rubio sonrió más ampliamente, tenía un deseo absoluto de acercarse al menor y abrazarle, sentirlo entre sus brazos, pero no lo haría. Entre los dos existía un pacto silencioso, uno que había partido la primera vez que habían dormido juntos, hace ya unos años atrás, y ese era el de nunca mostrar absolutamente nada en público, solo maestro y alumno, solo Vongola y Cavallone, solo aliados, nada más y nada menos, nadie podía saber de su relación, aunque morían por tocarse no lo harían, solo cuando estuviesen solos, seguros, antes no. Este era un secreto, su pequeño secreto.

Salieron del ascensor adentrándose en el vestíbulo para luego salir del hotel, lugar en donde Romario les esperaba apoyado en un automóvil negro.

 

-       _Buenos días jefe, Hibari-san –_ Saludó Romario.

 

-       _Buenos días –_ le respondió el rubio mientras Hibari movió la cabeza en asentimiento. Romario sonrió abriéndoles la puerta, quizás una de las pocas personas que sabía de la relación existente entre el guardián Vongola de la Nube y el jefe Cavallone, era Romario, el cual lo sabía, no porque Dino se lo hubiese dicho, sino que a causa de ciertas circunstancias les había descubierto.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

_Tras el beso que Dino le había dado a Hibari, el rubio había optado por poner una distancia entre el y el adolescente, solo unos días para que las cosas se calmaran un poco, mas bien para que Hibari se calmara un poco._

-       **_Jefe…-_** _escuchó la voz de Romario, el rubio se encontraba en su cama, revisando unos documentos, se podía escuchar que Dino estaba tarareando una canción._

-       **_Dime…-_** _soltó el menor levantando la vista de los documentos, para así mirar a su subordinado._

-       **_¿Hoy no habrá entrenamiento? –_** _inquirió el mayor con cuidado, desde que el entrenamiento con el joven japonés se había detenido hace ya unos días atrás, su jefe se había notado algo desanimado._

-       **_No…hoy no…de nuevo…-_** _le respondió el joven Cavallone soltando un suspiro, volviendo a clavar sus ojos castaños en los documentos._

 

**“¿Piensas en el amor como una calle de una sola vía?”**

_Romario salió de la habitación dejando al rubio y a su trabajo, aunque siendo completamente honestos, el rubio hace bastante ya que había terminado con esos documentos, pero el no hacer nada, solo le hacía pensar en el beso, le hacía recordar a Kyoya, y al hecho de que no le veía hace días._

**“No es así…la calle puede ir en ambos sentidos…**

**¿Por qué no me abres tu corazón?**

**¿Es que acaso no me vez aquí?”**

****

_Dino se llevó una mano al rostro para luego pasársela por el cabello, en un gesto cansado, ya no tenía nada más que hacer, había revisado los documentos por lo menos unas tres veces, ya no valía la pena insistir en ello. Apiló los papeles y los dejó sobre su mesita de noche, lugar en donde descansaba su látigo. Se recostó por completo en la cama, mirando el alto techo de la preciosa suite que estaba ocupando, cuando de repente se escucharon pasos fuertes, unos gritos y la puerta se abrió abruptamente._

-       **_¡Jefe! –_** _esa era la voz de Romario._

****

-       **_Herbívoro –_** _y esa…la de Kyoya._

****

_El rubio alcanzó a reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para agarrar su látigo y bloquear el golpe directo de una tonfa, por lo que pudo notar, es que Hibari estaba enojado, y mucho…_

-       **_¿¡Jefe!?_**

****

-       **_No te preocupes Romario, yo me encargo –_** _el hombre mayor enarcó una ceja algo dudoso, después de todo el mismo podía ver lo enojado que estaba Hibari, pero si el jefe Cavallone decía que podía manejarlo, debería confiar en él._

****

-       **_Esta bien –_** _y tras ello Romario salió de la habitación, de manera instantánea Hibari retrocedió para así volver a atacar, Dino le detuvo nuevamente con el látigo, continuaron con lo mismo unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que el rubio simplemente se harto de todo esto y sujetó ambas manos del menor con su látigo._

****

-       **_¿Kyoya? –_** _inquirió mirando fijamente al menor, el cual se revolvía en el agarre, Dino suspiró y con movimientos precisos dejó al japonés no solo con las manos firmemente sujetas, sino que apoyadas en su pecho mientras que con una mano le envolvía la cintura, lo cual era un movimiento de sobra arriesgado para ejecutar en el adolescente, aunque tomando todo lo que había hecho Dino hasta ahora, los 10 segundos anteriores ya ameritaban muchos golpes y dolor._

****

-       **_Tu…-_** _soltó el adolescente deteniendo sus movimientos, estaba demasiado cerca de Dino, demasiado. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de alguien – **No has ido a pelear conmigo…-** el rubio abrió sus ojos castaños en sorpresa._

****

**“Y el silencio cae entre nosotros, como las sombras caen en la luz…**

**¿Hacia dónde nos lleva todo esto?”**

-       **_Pensé…que después de lo sucedido no querrías verme…-_** _dijo Dino soltando solo un poco el agarre del látigo en las manos de Hibari._

****

-       **_Herbívoro inútil –_** _aunque cuando se trata de Hibari, solo un poco es más que suficiente. Con movimientos rápidos y precisos se soltó del agarre y golpeó a Dino, el cual ante el impulso del golpe chocó contra la pared cercana, aunque por suerte pudo mantenerse en pie, lo más probable es que más tarde apareciera un moretón en su espalda. El rubio no se movió, a la espera del siguiente ataque del japonés, pero lo que vino después le dejo más que sorprendido._

****

_Hibari Kyoya se acercó a Dino con todo su aire de autosuficiencia y superioridad, guardó sus tonfas con un movimiento rápido y se detuvo justo frente al rubio._

-       **_¿Kyoya? –_** _soltó apenas antes de que el moreno le sujetara del cuello de la polera que llevaba puesta y le plantara un beso de lleno en los labios, el rubio se quedo de piedra, pero esta era su oportunidad, no podía desaprovecharla por nada del mundo, así que le devolvió el beso con toda la pasión y el deseo que llevaba acumulando desde hace días._

****

_Y ese fue justo el momento que eligió Romario para volver a llamar a Dino, por suerte llegó en ese instante y solo les vio besándose, solo 5 minutos más tarde y no habría sido solo un beso lo que habría visto._

_Esa tarde fue la primera vez que Dino y Hibari tuvieron sexo, y sexo inolvidable, el rubio terminó de conocer hasta que punto podía someter a Hibari, y lo útil que podía ser su látigo para ello._

_Solo cuando Hibari se fue muy entrada la noche, que la realidad de toda la situación golpeó a Dino con más fuerza que un tonfaso del mismo adolescente…_

-       **_¡Dios! ¡Me he acostado con un menor de edad!_**

****

-       **_No se preocupe…podría haber sido peor –_** _le dijo Romario sonriendo de medio lado._

****

-       **_¿Peor?_**

****

-       **_Podría haber sido aun más joven. –_** _y tras ello se rió._

****

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

El rostro de Dino mostraba cansancio, se sacó su chaqueta y la dejó sobre una silla cercana, había tenido que regresar a Italia, asuntos de familia que no habían podido esperar, una disculpa a Tsuna y una mirada cálida a modo de despedida para Kyoya, y luego había tenido que partir. El viaje había sido largo y agotador, al aterrizar de inmediato a lidiar con el problema, luego unas reuniones, algunas órdenes por aquí y por allá, y finalmente lograba llegar a la mansión, llevaba poco mas de 50 horas despierto, necesitaba descansar, su cuerpo y mente se lo pedían a gritos, así que deshaciéndose de su ropa y colocándose unos simples pantalones holgados se dejó caer en  su cama a dormir.

 

El reloj de la pared marcó las dos de la madrugada, Dino se había quedado dormido sobre las sabanas, su rostro cruzado por una expresión serena, al fin algo de descanso para el jefe Cavallone.

 

Sin que el rubio siquiera lo notara, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y por esta entró Hibari, el que con un semblante serio se quitó la chaqueta y dejó su maleta cerca del escritorio, paso sus ojos oscuros por la habitación, notando a Dino dormir plácidamente en su cama, el moreno sonrió ante esto para luego comenzar a acercarse mientras la ropa iba cayendo en su trayecto, se deshizo de su corbata, cinturón, zapatos, pantalones y calcetines, quedando en solo ropa interior y camisa. Con cuidado de no despertar al rubio se acostó junto a él, de inmediato y por una cuestión de costumbre, Dino le envolvió entre sus brazos.

 

Esta era su relación, y la forma en la que funcionaba, afuera de estas cuatro paredes eran solo aliados, un par de conocidos con personas en común, dentro de la privacidad de su recamara podían hacer lo que les pareciera mejor. Quizás nunca se dijeran lo que sienten, bueno, Hibari nunca lo había dicho, y lo más probable es que nunca lo hiciera, pero por ahora, Dino podía decir el “Te amo” por los dos.

 

El rubio sonrió en sueños y abrazó más fuerte al moreno, ¿Quién sabe? Quizás algún día Hibari le diría que todo esto no era solo un juego para pasar el rato, sino que era amor, quizás solo quedaba esperar.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

Dino bajaba de un vehículo negro, el que se había detenido frente a la entrada de la mansión Vongola, con unos 34 años se veía más maduro, más serio, parecía más el jefe de mafia que realmente era.

 

-       _¿Nos quedaremos? –_ inquirió Romario caminando a su lado mientras eran recibidos por una sirvienta, la que les guiaba por los pasillos a la oficina de Tsuna.

-       _No lo creo, Tsuna no dijo que fuera algo grave._

-       _Esta bien –_ se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la oficina del joven jefe Vongola – _Le esperaré afuera._

-       _No tardaré –_ el rubio entró a la oficina sin notar la sonrisa en el rostro de su subordinado.

-       _Yo creo que si tardará –_ susurró Romario apoyándose junto a la puerta, sintiendo que alguien se acercaba y se colocaba junto a él.

-       _¿Crees que haya sospechado de algo?_

-       _No, no sabe nada –_ le respondió Romario.

-       _Perfecto – un silencio les siguió._

-       _Vongola… ¿Usted como lo supo? –_ Tsuna sonrió.

-       _Yo conozco a mis guardianes –_ el castaño miró al mayor – _Y tengo algo llamado, súper intuición._

Mientras Romario y Tsuna sonreían ante el último comentario del castaño, dentro de la oficina, Dino se había detenido en medio del lugar, allí cerca del enorme ventanal estaba el guardián Vongola de la Nube.

 

-       _¿Kyoya? –_ el moreno sonrió de medio lado y se acercó al rubio con pasos lentos.

-       **_Buon Cumpleanno Bronco –_** Soltó Hibari en un perfecto italiano, sujetando al rubio de la solapa de su chaqueta y atrayéndole para un beso hambriento, al separarse el rubio tenis los ojos castaños cargados de deseo – _Escucha atentamente herbívoro porque solo diré esto una vez, y solo una vez…-_ Dino estaba atento a cada palabra del menor – **Ti amo…**

La espera había valido la pena.


End file.
